Lovers Quarrel
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: George messed up and wants to return to Hermione's good graces. Written for Mistymist! Cute and smutty, rated M!


_Lovers Quarrel by WeasleyForMe_

_George messed up and wants to return to Hermione's good graces. Cute and smutty, rated M!_

_This is a HAPPY BIRTHDAY fic for Mistymist! I hope you like it!!_

* * *

Hermione screamed. "George! I can't believe you said that in front of everyone!" she yelled, stomping down the hallway in the home she shared with her husband.

George ran after her; he had apparated into the house right behind her, but she had already reached their bedroom. He paused to cradle his head in his hands; she had been screaming and ranting at him from the first moment they were alone. His wife was a passionate and cunning witch, and he had messed up royally. If only he hadn't had so much to drink…

* * *

They had been attending the social gathering of the century, and George and Hermione were among the guests of honor. Ron and Luna were finally having their wedding ceremony, and George had let Hermione go all out with a fancy dress; he even agreed to wear a tuxedo to make her happy. But then again, he found that most of the things he did were to please Hermione. The wedding ceremony was spectacular, and Mrs Weasley sobbed happily the entire time. George and Hermione held hands, lovingly recalling the vows they had made two years previously.

At the beginning of the reception, Hermione had wandered off with some of her girl friends, and George had made a beeline toward Fred. They goofed around and then started playing some drinking games with the groom, and George quickly found himself tipsy and chuckling at everything.

"Hermione!" he called jovially as his wife wandered over after awhile, a number of their friends trailing behind her. She stepped up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Did I tell you how hot you look in that dress?" he tried to whisper in her ear, but most of the people around them could hear him. Fred snickered especially loudly, knowing that the alcohol had gone to his twin's head.

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Yes, I believe you did mention that earlier."

"Smokin' hot, babe. You look amazing in blue."

Hermione felt like curling up into a ball and hiding from the mirthful faces surrounding her and George.

Ron grinned and cleared his throat to ask, "So tell us, Hermione and George, how have the first two years of married life been?" He took Luna's hand as they awaited some words of wisdom.

"Marriage is hard work. It's been interesting, filled with compromises," Hermione told them, willing George to keep quiet. "But I don't think I'd change anything." A small chorus of sighs could be heard from Luna, Parvati and some of the other women.

"Yeah, everything's been fine, but the sex has been _amazing_," George blurted out with a suggestive wink. Hermione's jaw dropped. What had gotten into her husband?

"George, I don't think this is the time nor the place for-"

But George continued, loudly. "I mean, it was great before, but now that we're trying to get pregnant, it's even better," he said with a satisfied grin and a knowing look at his wife. Hermione buried her burning hot face in her hands and listened to the gasps and chuckles around them. "Hermione is so into it that lately we've been going at it three or four times a day. Isn't that right, love?"

"George, please, shut up!" she hissed. She was beyond mortified.

He frowned down at her. "That wasn't what you were telling me this morning." Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers a she recalled the loud, audacious sex they had shared earlier. Everyone laughed, gasping for breath at the look on her face as her husband prepared to elaborate on his story.

"Good night, everybody. We have to leave now," Hermione said haughtily as she dragged George toward the exit before he could say any more. Fred wolf whistled after them, causing their friends to laugh even harder.

* * *

Now, after drinking a bottle of sobering potion that his father had deftly handed him on their way out, George was trying to come up with a plan.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hermione, sweetheart," he called as he headed down the hallway. He could hear her storming about inside their bedroom as he slowly pushed the door open. "Hermione?" he called softly as she came into view.

She whipped around to face him. "You," she said, pointing at him. "I can't _believe_ you."

"Honestly, darling, I didn't mean to say that."

"George! You just announced to the world that we're trying to get pregnant and having loads of sex!" she screeched.

George winced at the tone of her voice. He was in deep shit. "It was just all of the wine and firewhisky, Hermione."

She marched herself over to him, her sapphire blue dress swirling in her wake. "It wasn't _me_ who forced you to get drunk, and yet _I _am the one who is embarrassed!"

"I would never have said that, Love, let me make it up to you," he pleaded. He placed his rough hand on her bare shoulder and looked intently down into her eyes. "I never want to make you angry with me, but sometimes I just muck everything up. I'm only a man."

Hermione snickered in spite of herself. "Yes, but you are rather cute at times." George grinned. "But I just can't believe you said that. What am I going to do at work on Monday?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Everybody works at the Ministry!"

Thinking quickly, George leaned toward her pouting lips and kissed her, softly and sweetly. He silently prayed that she would return his kisses and forget about his drunken mistake. He ran his hand up her shoulder, along the back of her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up onto her tiptoes and deepened the kiss. His other hand trailed down her back, resting there for a moment and then moving back up to the zipper at the top of her dress. His lips peppered small kisses across her cheek, and he whispered, "I'm sorry for my bad behavior, love."

She pulled back and glared at him. "You should be."

She pressed her lips hard against his, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. "You really do look hot in blue," George groaned as he pulled her zipper down, releasing her from her dress, letting it pool at her feet. His eyes raked over her newly naked form. His erection grew, now that he knew she'd forgone a bra and knickers for the entire day. "Hermione, are you trying to kill me?"

She grinned and worked at the buttons on his tuxedo shirt. He enjoyed the way her full breasts bobbed each time she moved her arms and ran his fingers over her nipples. She sighed and let her head fall to the side, deciding to rip his shirt off rather than fuss with the buttons, which flew all over the room. George was shocked at his wife's audacity as she tossed his torn shirt to the side and ran her hands over his chest. He scooped her up into his arms and dropped her onto their bed, quickly removing his black trousers and boxer shorts. She stared greedily at his erect member, and George realized, no matter how many times he slept with his wife, he always wanted more. Just the sight of her on their bed, wearing only silky, white thigh high stockings, with her hair elaborately tied up, had set his body ablaze.

"Come here, George," she whispered as she reached for him. He quickly climbed next to her on the bed and splayed his hands over her flat tummy, making her giggle. He leaned down and pressed a kiss just above her navel, hoping and wishing that one day soon, she would be pregnant with his child. "George, I'm sorry I got so mad at you." He closed his eyes and reveled in the words he had been longing to hear.

He lay himself down next to her and nuzzled his nose against her ear. "I love you."

Hermione smiled and placed a searing kiss against his lips as she flipped him onto his back. She cupped his stubbly cheeks, nibbling on his lips and grinding her bum against his hips. As he pushed her lower along his torso, she straddled his legs and ran her hands up and down his erection. He grunted as he stroked her lace-covered thighs. "Hermione," he moaned as she slowly slid his cock into herself. She slipped down until George was completely inside of her. She kept herself still, loving the feel of fullness. George ran his palms along her backside, massaging handfuls of her flesh and coaxing her to move her hips. She complied and twisted herself around him.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Hermione, my god!" George could have screamed all night. The sex really was getting better and better the longer they were married.

Hermione rode her husband, admiring his rock hard abdomen and chest and enjoying his hands massaging her thighs through her stockings. She ran her hands along her very curly hair which was draped down her back and shoulders in a sophisticated style. She felt sexy, and she loved that her husband agreed, as was revealed by the hunger in his eyes. She let her hands trail to her shoulders and down her chest until she was cupping each breast.

George's jaw hung open slightly as his wife moaned and mewed while she teased her own nipples and impaled herself on his cock. "Hermione, slow down, love." He wanted to prolong this perfect sight for as long as he could. She slowly twisted her hips in small circles, running her palms over her breasts. George began to thrust up into her, harder; he could feel his climax building. Hermione leaned down so that her soft breasts were pressed up against his hard chest and her lips were tangling with his. George grasped her hips firmly and thrust up into her and pulled out over and over at an exceedingly fast pace. Each stroke was accentuated by Hermione's breathlessly shrill gasps and George's guttural grunts.

"Oh, George!" Hermione called as she came, immediately clamping around his penis, encouraging him to follow. He pushed her hips down around him, and Hermione twisted her hips from side to side, spurring him to climax. His warm seed flooded her and she closed her eyes, licking her lips while her head lulled to one side. "George," she whispered.

"Mm," he grunted as he gently guided her off of him, pulling her to lie down. She lay with her leg wrapped around his waist, teasing him with the silky material, and her head resting on his chest.

She kissed his chest and then looked up into his eyes. "Let's not fight again."

George grinned and massaged her back, propping his head up with his other arm. "We have to, love." Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. "Of course, I'm always going to royally piss you off for the rest of your life, but you agreed to marry me, so there's no turning back." He smirked. "And besides, make-up sex is bloody wonderful."

Hermione playfully swatted his arm, and they rolled across the bed, only to pursue baby making once more.

* * *

_Big THANKS to HermioneTwin for beta reading this fic for me hugs! And thanks to the TwinExchange ladies!! You rock!!_

_Please review! Reviews equal love!_


End file.
